Together
by just.unique91
Summary: I held her tighter against me, but smirked when I thought of a better plan. I roughly shoved her against the wall and pinned her to it. My smirk only grew more when I saw the unmistaken hint of desire flash in her eyes. -Mess Tess/Mitchie - ONESHOT


So this is all told in Tess' POV. And this is what I think happened backstage after Final Jam.

Disclaimer: Ha I definitely don't own the characters.

-

"Hey uh...Mitchie can we talk?" I asked fidgeting nervously as the brunette brushed past me.

Mitchie slowly turned around, her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms across her chest.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" She replied angrily.

"Please just hear me out. I'm-"

"Save it Tess. There nothing you can say or do to take back what you've done." She practially hissed at me and attempted to turn around but I grabbed her arm.

"But-"

She yanked her arm out of my grasp and stepped close to me. "What Tess? You want to humiliate me some more? Blame me for stealing more of your shit?"

Her face now dangerously close to mine, wasn't helping the situation. And her lips being about two inches away from my own made my head spin and my heartbeat pound in my ears.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Mitchie. What I did was horrible and I want you to know how freakin' sorry I am." I said trying to hold her gaze, but she seemed to be looking everywhere but me.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Tess." She said her expression somewhat softened as she looked down at the floor.

"Mitchie please look at me." I pleaded gently tipping her chin up with my hand.

Her previous glare returned and she impatiently placed her hands on her hips. I removed my hand from her face and looked at her sincerely.

"I was really afraid." I whispered and noticed her expression change to confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She said exasperatedly.

"I was afraid of liking you Mitchie. I mean you're a girl. I'm a girl. I was kinda disgusted with myself, honestly." I said feeling my cheeks burn at the realization of what I'd said.

"Huh?" She looked at me now even more confused and tilted her head slightly to the side.

I shook my head at her puzzled expression and smile gently. "I thought being a bitch towards you would erase what I was starting to feel. I got even angrier at myself when that didn't happen. Then that's when like super bitch started to come out and I knew I had to push you away before I did something crazy."

"OK Tess. I'm like _really_ lost-"

And before I could let her say more, my lips were on hers. Based on her lack of movement, I figured she was shocked so I pulled away slightly. Her eyes were now wide and her fingers were gently touching her own lips.

"Did you just…kiss me?" She whispered as if she wasn't sure it actually happened.

"Well I can do it again if you need to assure yourself it was real." I replied now smirking at the baffled girl.

"I...uh-what?" The brunette stammered and turned a deep shade of red.

I couldn't help but smile at how incredibly cute she looked. "You're so adorable Mitchie." I sighed and smiled even more as I noticed she blushed harder.

"Tess I'm not following this situation here!" She said motioning her hand in the space between our bodies.

I placed my hand tenderly on her cheek and rubbed my thumb in circles over the heated skin. "I'll say it again. I like you Mitchie Torres." I whispered into her ear making sure my lips brushed against it.

"You like me? Is this like a joke or something? Cause it's really not funny!" She said and shivered as I chuckled in her ear.

"How many times do you want me to say it? And it's not like you're all innocent in this situation either. Before all that crap happened between us, I couldn't help but notice the longing stares you sent my way." I said smirking and looking her directly in the eyes.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Psssh. That's bull."

I gave her a knowing look and sighed. "You know it's not. But now that I've told you how I feel, it's your turn."

"Oh come on Tess. You already know how I feel about you."

"And…?"

"I absolutely despise you."

"Why are you being so difficult? I can't ignore my feelings and neither can you."

"You seriously think that you can just fix everything by saying you have feelings for me?!"

"Well…I was kinda hoping." I couldn't really blame her for being so skeptical about this whole situation. I mean one minute I'm trying to ruin her life, the next minute I'm kissing her.

"You're delusional! Thinking you can go around saying this and that. And kissing me whenever-"

I silenced her rant with another kiss and this time pressed my lips firmly against hers. I coaxingly moved my lips over hers and felt her body become tense against mine. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her body closer before removing my mouth from hers. She fluttered her eyes open and I smiled innocently at her.

"Would you cut that out!" She whispered but I noticed her tongue slowly lick her lips as her eyes darted between my eyes and my lips.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh at her attempts to not give in. She glared at me when she noticed that I could barely contain my laughter and she made an effort to shove me away. I held her tighter against me, but smirked when I thought of a better plan. I roughly shoved her against the wall and pinned her to it. My smirk only grew more when I saw the unmistaken hint of desire flash in her eyes.

"Have you completely lost it?!" She said her hands still pushing at my shoulders, but barely putting in much force.

I chuckled and then brought my lips to hers again. And this time, she didn't hesitate to respond. I moaned at the feeling of finally having her lips moving against mine as her hands snaked into my hair. "I have now." I muttered against her eager mouth.

We continued kissing for what seemed like forever and I was somewhat surprised that we hadn't been discovered. Even though just about everyone had left Final Jam, the ones who were still there could have walked backstage and caught us at any moment.

But those thoughts were pushed way out of my head when her tongue lightly brushed against my bottom lip. I gasped in surprise which allowed her tongue to slip into my mouth and I heard her let out a little moan of satisfaction. I let my tongue wander out and grazed against hers in a tantalizing manner.

"Tess maybe we should-"

"_Mitchie_." I whined pulling away to rest my forehead against hers. "Your talking is ruining the moment."

She smiled at me for the first time in what seemed like forever and I couldn't help but grin back. She placed her hand against my cheek and her expression became serious.

"What does this mean?" She asked.

I sighed and shrugged. Of course she would want to discuss something like that in the middle of an extremely hot make out session. "Do we really have to talk about that now? I was kinda enjoying the whole more kissing and less talking. I mean I want you, you want me. Isn't that enough right now?" I said feigning sadness and frowned at the girl in my arms.

"But it's not that simple." And she would want to make it more complicated than it was. "Shane is-"

"Not important."

"Well this won't be either if I don't know what the hell you and me are!" She shouted now pushing me completely off of her.

"Fine then what do you want us to be?!" I exclaimed.

"Together!"

"We are!"

She paused for awhile and just stared at me. She then shook her head and took my hands in hers. "You gonna ask me?" She asked raising a brow at me.

"Uh…?"

"You know what I'm talking about Tess. If you wanna make this official you have to ask me." She smiled.

"Why can't you?" I snorted in response.

Her smile grew wider. "Well you kinda owe me that much. Don't ya think? And _you_ came onto _me_, so you have to do the asking."

"Fine." I huffed. I thought that we could atleast get back to kissing if I gave in a little. "Will you be my secret lover?" I asked and laughed at her angered expression. "OK! Girlfriend?" I said hoping that would be the better word.

"Of course." She said and pulled me towards her and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

I kissed the tip of her nose and wrapped my arms around her neck contently. "And Shane-" I began but was cut off by her lips on mine.

"Isn't important." She said and kissed me deeply.

And in that moment nothing did matter except for the beautiful girl that held me tightly in her arms.

-Fin-

A/N: Um? Yes, Tess is a bit OOC. Ok maybe _really_ OOC. But I take criticism very well...?


End file.
